Kerovan Dusk
by green.zeo.ranger.up
Summary: Andros wasn't always a great ranger, as these Rangers will atest, he was just a kid, once. He had a lot of motivation to fight Dark Specter, and these Rangers gave him the direction he needed. Warning: minor Slash...kissing and affection


A/N: I put a slash warning at the start of this for a reason. Two of the male Rangers in my story are a couple. Due to one's emotional repression, they're not that demonstrative, but it's a fact, and they react to each other within the context of a ten year relationship preceeded by seven years of friendship. If that is something you aren't comfortable with, I'm sorry. However, when I wrote this my muse declared that the pair were together and I couldn't see writing this any other way.

Disclamier: KO-35 and it's people are the property of Disney/Saban/Japan, who ever. Not me.

* * *

"Councilor Vashon Brasish," Taurin said, he half-bowed, then tucked his hands behind his back. A touch of amusement danced in the back of his green eyes even though his face was solemn and formal. The look was spoiled by a brief appearance of his trademark boyish grin.

"Ranger Taurin Brasish," Vashon replied, inclining her head in response to his formality before folding her hands on her desk, "have a seat, please. What brings you here?" Like the Ranger, her blue eyes danced with enjoyment, while her auburn hair was pulled back in a somewhat strict yet fashionable style. It was clear that the two were related; they had similar facial structures and movements.

Taurin tugged his jacket and sat down, crossing his leg and resting his hands on his knee. "Well, as you are aware, my team has come to the decision that we wish to start training replacements."

Vashon nodded, "We will miss you on the Council, Taurin. Councilor Kinwon's pomposity has been much deflated with you around."

"Perhaps I have found a new job," Taurin said, perking up, "Taurin, deflator of egos."

Vashon chuckled, "It might be," she agreed, "so, why have you come to see me?"

Taurin sighed, "I've found an apprentice, mom." He leaned back, "I think that with training he'll be an incredible Ranger."

"But?" Vashon asked, giving Taurin a look.

"He's not a bright spot in the world." Taurin said, "To be honest, most people wouldn't vote him to a Ranger spot. The thing is," Taurin paused to organize his thoughts, "the thing is, mom, my morpher likes him. You know the training I got, and I've been familiar with two morphers since we got out here, and the Astro morpher responded to just being in a room with him. I've spoken to dozens of candidates and none of them even got a notice."

Vashon sighed, "Who is it, Taurin?"

"Andros of KO-35," Taurin replied, using the name that had become traditional of orphans.

Vashon frowned, "I know the name, but… tell me about him?"

Taurin let his leg drop so that he could lean forward, "Andros is the brother of Karone Ariwon, the little girl who was kidnapped about eight years ago. His parents, Designer Kasan Ariwon and Builder Urion Ariwon were killed three years ago during a raid by Dark Specter."

"Oh," Vashon said, she tapped her fingers lightly, "I remember, didn't Ember say the kid had enough bad luck to make a green ranger jealous?"

Taurin let a brief smile flicker over his lips, "He did. Aderes said he was an uncouth moron." Vashon raised an eyebrow and Taurin laughed, "That's Aderes's way of saying he loves Ember. We did have a break through last week."

"Oh?" Vashon asked.

"Aderes said 'I love you' to Ember in front of the whole team. Next year, we think he'll actually initiate a kiss." Taurin replied.

"It's been ten years," Vashon said, "He hasn't said it yet?"

"In private, sure," Taurin said, "he's even said it in front of me. Aderes just doesn't feel comfortable actually saying it. It's just, he's afraid that Ember hasn't been hearing it enough and so he's learning to be more open about it. Maybe in another ten years, the public will figure out that they're a couple."

"Don't tell Aderes," Vashon said, "but I think there's a rumor to that effect going around again."

Taurin grinned, "He'll be happy. It's about time the latest Zarah and Ember rumors died down."

"Those two are always going to have rumors," Vashon said, "until they stop getting drunk, they'll have rumors." Taurin actually relaxed enough to laugh out loud at that one. A sound that gave Vashon a sense of relief, her son was often too tense when it came to Ranger business. It was why she preferred to meet with him. Not that she ever gave her son any slack, but she could get him to unwind but sharing the gossip that the Rangers never heard. Most of it she would hear, except that her secretary was a gossip and enjoyed having a captive ear in Vashon at times. She ignored the occasional nail painting session in the front office and she got the latest gossip about the Rangers in time to head off the disasters and passing on the funny parts.

"Thanks, I needed that," Taurin said, "I've been going between meetings with the foster supervisors and the military briefings lately without much of a break. I think I'll have Andros released into the apprenticeship position by next week, but I'm not sure. I just thought I'd run it all by you since you always help me feel patient about things like this."

"That's my job, Taur," Vashon said, "It's in the mother contract."

Taurin arched an eyebrow, his expression full of elegant doubt. It was almost identical to the look he often bestowed on his blue and yellow rangers after one of their drunken exploits. Vashon privately thought it was unfair that her son, with his wide range of facial expressions, had yet to sire a child. He'd be a magnificent father, especially when he had teenagers. Dealing with Ember and Zarah was practice enough for any prospective parent. Vashon decided that was enough introspection, "How is Maia? I haven't seen her lately."

Taurin smiled softly, "She's fine; she drew short straw and is touring the outposts. She said that if she can find a new pink ranger to take over, she'd say yes."

"No," Vashon said, feeling her hopes stirring.

"Yup," Taurin said with a smile. "All we need is a new pink ranger and you will have a daughter in law."

"Light's blessing," Vashon said, "all I need is for Zarah to settle down and I will have the perfect life."

"Don't hold your breath," Taurin advised. "Zarah's not ready to give up anything."

"I won't." Vashon replied.

Taurin sighed, "I hate to do this, mom, but I have to go. I just wanted to update you on everything."

"I appreciate it," Vashon said, "bring Zarah with you next week; we'll do a dinner thing."

"Ok," Taurin said, standing up.

The pair hugged tightly before Taurin stepped back to initiate the teleportation. For a brief moment, Vashon let herself yearn to follow, and then she shook her head and turned back to her desk and her never empty in box.

Taurin felt the teleportation release him with a contented sigh. He always felt better for seeing his mother. Even if they didn't go over the weekly council meetings, it was enough to get away from everything and not have to feel like he'd stolen the time. Of course, as he took in his surroundings, Taurin wished he could head back. Aderes and Ember were in the dining area, clearly sharing an afternoon snack, and it looked like somebody had twisted Ember's energy button to mega. "I'm just saying," the black and yellow haired man said, waving a fork, "if we were to consolidate into one room, with the additions that Verdas is willing to do, we'd not only be giving Andros a suite to himself, but we'd keep the guest room. Oops," Ember looked sadly as the fruit impaled on his fork went sailing at his rather vigorous gesture.

Taurin closed his eyes as the fruit impacted with his cheek; at least the yellow ranger hadn't bitten it yet. "Hello Ember, Aderes," Taurin said, telekinetically getting a napkin as he walked over to the table; he cleaned his face as he sat down, "Is today a national fling food day?"

Ember flushed, "No, I'm sorry."

Taurin grinned, "It's all right, Ember. You didn't get my eye. What are you so enthusiastic about today?"

"I was talking with Verdas, you know, the man who designed the Ranger Haven? Since we all want to start training apprentices, we're going to need rooms. I was thinking Aderes and I are practically staying in his room anyway; I want to just move in and give Andros my room. The colors are more conducive to a Red Ranger than Aderes's room would be. That keeps the guest room free until we find another apprentice, and by then Verdas would have a complete set of plans for an addition just for apprentices." Ember replied, enthusiastically. He would have continued if Aderes hadn't put his finger on his lips.

"Breath, Ember," he murmured softly. "I'm sure Taurin gets the gist of your plans."

Ember nipped Aderes's finger gently, making Taurin look away. The yellow ranger had certainly become more outgoing since they'd first met the younger boy, but Aderes hadn't much changed from the secretive, unemotional boy who had been made to room with him by well meaning school instructors. After a moment, Taurin turned back to find Ember leaning into Aderes's shoulder contentedly while Aderes toyed with his short hair. "What are you thinking, Aderes?" Taurin asked.

Aderes's hand gently traced down Ember's neck to his shoulder, where he appeared to squeeze gently, "I don't see a problem with Ember moving in," he said simply, "it wouldn't be too great a stretch from the current situation. Besides, we could finally bury that stupid joke."

Taurin held his hand up, "That's enough. So, provided the girls don't try to strangle us for rearranging everything, you two are going to share and Andros gets Ember's room."

"Right," Aderes agreed.

"Besides," Ember said, "Andros is a red apprentice, as the future team leader, he deserves quarters that are a cut above the rest. We all know that what ever the other apprentice quarters are like, they won't be as over done as our rooms were before we redecorated."

"Don't remind me," Aderes muttered with a little shudder. Taurin vividly remembered the 'cave' that Aderes had been given at first. There had only been one color, black, everywhere. None of their rooms had been suitable for human habitation, at least, not people with discerning taste. Their redecorating had stunned the planet, especially when some of the pieces they had removed had been proven to be some of the most expensive on the planet.

"I agree," Taurin said, "I think they learned a lesson last time."

"I'm here, let's eat!" Zarah announced, bounding into the room with a smile, her arms flung wide. She looked like she had been through a windstorm, with her brown flying ever which way and her uniform jacket flung over her arm.

"Too late," Ember replied, his cuddle moment over at the arrival of his friend and mischief partner. "All ready started."

Taurin could feel a faint pounding start in the back of his head. There were times when just being in the same room as Ember and Zarah was enough to give him a headache. From the faint tightening around Aderes's eyes and lips, the black ranger surely felt the same way. He tilted his head towards the sleeping quarters as Aderes looked at him. The black ranger nodded with relief, "You two eat," Taurin said, "I need to talk to Aderes about something mother brought up in the meeting today."

"If it's about me, I didn't do it," Ember replied.

"Don't worry," Taurin said, "it's a good thing."

Aderes kissed Ember's forehead, and slipped away, "I'll tell you about it later."

Taurin and Aderes left the room as Ember and Zarah began to discuss the merits of fruit versus meat, one of the more frequent arguments. Taurin shut the door separating the living area from the sleeping quarters with a sigh of relief. "Finally," he murmured.

"Are you ok?" Aderes asked as they walked towards Taurin's rooms.

"You know what my number one thing to look forward to is? Separate homes. I'll be able to make them go somewhere else when I can take them arguing anymore." Taurin replied.

Aderes sighed, "You know I envy you that. That girl's going to be at our house all the time, and I can't dare be rude."

"Our house?" Taurin repeated, opening the door to his room. He gave Aderes a grin, "You're getting better."

Aderes sighed, "It's hard. I mean, sometimes I just can't imagine being with anyone else because, because he's _Ember._ Other times, I just want to be a thousand miles away, because he's _Ember._"

Taurin laughed as he shut the door behind him, "I know, he's a great person, he just has too much energy."

"I never had that much energy," Aderes declared, throwing himself on Taurin's couch. "Are you sure we're just two years older? It seems at times like we're ten."

"We're two years older," Taurin replied, shrugging off his uniform jacket and hanging it up. "Thing is, we expected Ember to be like this. Remember, we talked about it when we first heard they wanted him on the team."

"Yeah, I remember," Aderes said, "I just thought we'd, I don't know, lock him in a cage when we couldn't handle him."

Taurin laughed, "Remember when we actually did that?" He dropped into one of the oversized chairs hard enough that a lesser piece of furniture would have groaned, creaked or broken entirely.

Aderes smiled, the closest he usually came to laughing; "What about the time we forced him to go to the library."

"I thought he was going to die! He had to be quiet." Taurin replied.

"Thing is," Aderes said, his smile fading into the soft expression that had become his normal expression in regards to their yellow ranger, "we expected it. We had three years to adjust, once he started coming out of his shell."

"Zarah was always a bit excitable," Taurin said, "I just thought she'd calm down with the morpher."

"Good luck with that," Aderes said, "that girl is a menace."

Taurin winced as a pair of voices lifted into shrieks, "Tell me about it. Why do we put up with them?"

"Because if we didn't they'd probably be in jail?" A warm voice asked.

Taurin leaped to his feet, spinning as he did, a grin taking over his face, "Maia!" He leaped over his chair and swung his arms around his girlfriend.

Maia laughed and wrapped her arms around Taurin's neck, her brown and auburn hair swirling about them both. "I missed you," Maia said, and kissed him.

Aderes glanced away, like Taurin, he granted privacy to his friend in those first few moments. As he studied a picture of his friends, ignoring the enthusiastic greeting behind him. To the unknowing, the picture was of five friends, two girls, three boys. They were half posed on a flight of stairs, only half, because Zarah had pushed Ember over and he'd fallen across Aderes. The picture was old, after they'd become apprentice, but before they'd returned. It had been after Aderes had realized that the annoying kid he'd been stuck with had transformed into an attractive young man, but before even Taurin had gotten a hit. The look on his face, Aderes found, was satisfactory. Shock, amusement, but no hint of anything else. Only Taurin and Maia had come out of that incident unscathed. They had their arms over each other's shoulders and big grins on their faces. "Hey, Aderes, stop staring at your boyfriend!" Taurin said, teasingly.

Aderes shook his head, "I wasn't staring," he said, "I was thinking."

"Sure," Maia drawled from her perch on Taurin's chair. "Bet I can _guess_ just what you were thinking about."

Aderes shook his head, "You'd guess wrong, Maia. Now then, was there a reason you rescued me, Taurin, or did you just use your meeting as an excuse?"

Taurin grinned, "Mother wanted me to warn you, they're starting rumors again. You and Ember are a couple."

Maia fanned her hand, "Aderes! Is there something we should know about?"

Aderes eyed Maia for a moment, "Like how long we've been together?" He offered, with a suggestive tone that made it an almost lewd question.

"Aderes!" Maia yelped, "Taurin, control your brother." She smacked Taurin's arm.

"Aderes behave," Taurin said meekly.

Aderes pointed at Maia, "She started it, make her behave!"

"Maia," Taurin began, then stopped as Maia looked at him, "um, stop teasing Aderes?" He offered. At her raised eyebrow, he offered, "Please?"

Maia patted his head, "Sure. So, how's mom?"

Taurin grinned, "She's fine, looked a little tired, but fine."

A howl from outside the room made the three exchange glances, "I thought your room was sound proof," Aderes commented.

"No," Taurin said, "the walls are thick enough to block out most noise." He grinned and tapped his finger to his lips. He stood up and walked softly to the door and yanked it open.

Zarah fell into the room, her brown hair out in a fan. Behind her, Ember leaned against the wall with a smirk, "See," he said, "I told you they'd know." He said. He pushed off the wall and strolled through the door, neatly avoiding Zarah. He sat beside Aderes, who draped his arm around the other man and sighed.

Zarah bounced to her feet, "So, what's going on?" She asked.

"We were just going to talk about Andros some more." Taurin said, "Since we've all decided to congregate in my room."

"I thought we all agreed that if he did the lights and fire show we'd take him," Aderes asked.

"Well, I just want to make sure that we're all on the same data screen," Taurin said, "I've been making inquiries, and Andros is known for being disruptive, disrespectful and occasionally violent. He's been relocated to three academies since he began his schooling and the way things are going, he's about to get expelled from a fourth. This is a troubled young man, his twin was kidnapped right in front of him, his only living family, his parents, were killed by Dark Specter. His stated goal at the age of twelve? To kill Dark Specter."

"Sounds like a warrior," Ember said, at the surprised looks, he said, "Will Andros protect the Kerova System? Who knows? Will he fight Dark Specter? A firm and whole hearted yes. That may be what he winds up doing. I'm not stupid; I know Specter's attack plan as well as any of you. He wants Eltare, and he wants Zordon. He's finally found Zordon, and he'll be waiting for the right moment. As for Eltare? There are several ways to get there. Given his pattern of attack, the Kerova System is one of three systems he wants to take on his way to Eltare."

Zarah nodded as she took a seat on the floor, leaning against Ember's leg. "If Specter decides to take on us, as we are, we'll be able to cover an evacuation, but we won't be able to keep KO-35 free. If we make a stand, the odds of our survival are higher than if we were to drive our sun into the Megazord, but only by a tenth of a point."

At the silence around the room, Zarah looked at Ember, who shook his head, "What, did you think all we did was have food fights?" He asked.

"I think," Taurin said, "that I'd like to know what you've been up to."

"Well," Zarah said, "we decided a while ago that you three were doing just fine with the official word, so we went with unofficial. Maybe we have a habit of enjoying ourselves while we're rumor mongering, but the information we've been picking up is a lot worse than what you've pulled in."

Ember glanced at Aderes, who sighed, "I've been helping them," he admitted, "Since you and Maia know the official channels, and Zarah and Ember have a good rapport with other Rangers and soldiers, I've been checking with some of my parents' old crowd. Apparently, Specter's been building his connections in the underworld for a very long time. He has people, the 'Old Crowd' if you would, strategically placed around the galaxy waiting for his call. He wants Earth before he goes anywhere else, if only because of the headache the Earthians have proven to be towards Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd and Rito Revolto. He's supposed to be sending a different group to take a shot at it, one of his best. If that doesn't work, he's going to throw Earth wide open for anyone to attack."

"When were you going to tell us?" Taurin asked, frowning.

"Well, we kept talking about it," Ember said, "but things kept changing. It's like chasing smoke. All you get is a head ache and sore throat if you persist too long." He frowned, "Besides, I like being the loveable goofball. There are too many serious people on this team. And I'm the one who's supposed to keep this team's faith strong; just being like I am has been doing the job, but we're about to start teaching a new group to defend KO-35 and the Kerova System. They have to see me as on the same level as the rest of you, or I'll never be respected. I just got a little carried away with it."

Zarah nodded, "I'm the smart one, Taurin. That's why I tested into my school. The thing is, I'm a blue on a team that's two years older and more serious than I used to be. Ember and I became friends because we're the same age, and we wanted to enjoy ourselves. Each of you set aside your youth for your Ranger status and when I was fifteen, the thought of growing up that fast scared me. So I didn't. You never seemed to appreciate that I was as smart, if not more so, than you, instead you treated me like a little kid. When Ember had his idea, I agreed because I was tired of goofing off. I'm just as much a Ranger as you are, Taurin. Just because I'm your younger sister doesn't mean that I can't handle the tough stuff. We did what we did because when we tried to show you that we were mature adults, you dismissed us."

Taurin had the grace to look ashamed, "Well," he said, clearly thinking things over, "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was doing that. When we were on Eltare, I didn't push you two to act serious because I didn't want to rob you of what pleasure you could have before we came back. When we got back, you two seemed so determined to remain immature that I just gave up and let it happen. You are both excellent fighters and you never fooled around when you were on duty, so I didn't push you. I have to say that I never thought to see if you were willing to change. I'm sorry that I didn't push."

Zarah jumped to her feet and gave Taurin a tight hug, "It's all right, Taur," she said, "After we decided to actually listen to the fighters and Rangers who hung out at our favorite bars; we didn't want to give the impression that we were anything more than a couple of kids looking for a good time. We'll give you our notes later."

"So, Aderes," Taurin said, "What's your story, how did you find out?" Aderes opened his mouth to answer, and was cut off by a familiar chime. Taurin shook his head and grabbed his reader, "Hold that thought," he ordered before opening the line. "This is Ranger Taurin Brasish," he said.

"Ranger Taurin, this is Maracene Tortan from Child Services, do you have a moment?" A smooth, female voice responded.

"Yes I do," Taurin replied, "how can I be of service?"

"I'm calling in regards to your letter of intent concerning Andros of KO-35." Tortan replied.

"Is there a problem?" Taurin asked.

"Unfortunately, we have been asked to remove him from his latest educational facility. As there were no objections to you accepting Andros as an apprentice, we were hoping it would be possible for him to come to the Ranger Haven tonight."

Taurin frowned slightly, "May I have a moment, Maracene? My team is right here, I would like to ensure that we are all in accord."

"Of course, shall I keep the line open?" Tortan asked.

"No need to put her on hold," Maia said as Zarah whispered in her ear, "The female half says bring him tonight."

Aderes looked at Ember, who also nodded, "So do we," he said.

Taurin grinned. "I don't know if you heard," he said, "but they're all in agreement. How soon can we expect you?"

"Two hours," Tortan replied promptly, "I'll bring him myself. There will be a few papers you will need to sign and I'll have to view his new living quarters for the final papers and that will be all."

"Excellent," Taurin replied. "We'll see you in two hours."

The two cut the connection almost in unison and Taurin looked at his team, "We have a lot of work to do," Ember said, bouncing to his feet. "We were going to actually discuss this with you girls before we went through, but unless Aderes has changed his mind, I'm moving in with him and Andros is getting my suite. With the other apprentices to be found, the designer of the Haven is going to put together quarters for them, but that's going to take a while."

Aderes stood up as well, "Of course I haven't changed my mind. I'll help you move your stuff so that Andros won't have to wait."

"I'll help too," Zarah declared, bounding over.

"We'll finish our meeting later," Taurin said. "After Andros arrives."

* * *

A/N2: A second note: The Ranger Team featured here is an established team, they've been friends for seventeen years, two in regular school, five in training to be Rangers and ten serving as the Kerova Rangers. As such, they react to each other in certain ways. They know each other. At the same time, they also manage to surprise each other...  
Also, there is a lot of traditions and customs that the Rangers have developed during the course of their long history; not to mention the Kerovans have a ton of inside jokes. Andros, who has little knowledge of such things, will be learning about them in context with his own world. I'm not going to detail every lesson, because that would be boring, but you'll find a lot of things explained. If you really want a joke or custom explained that I mention but don't elaborate on in the story, send me a message and I'll be happy to oblige.

Yes, you will see Zane in this story to some extent, however, his role will be minimal...supporting at best...until we get to a certain point. As you may have noticed, there's only five Rangers mentioned...Zane's promotion to Ranger will be a story of it's own, and I don't know if it'll be it's own sequal or just a chapter. We'll see what the muse says.


End file.
